


i love you

by bluechild



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I’m back bitchessss, I’m still very bad at tagging though, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluechild/pseuds/bluechild
Summary: Callum wants to say something, but he’s not sure if the feeling is reciprocated. Rayla is a little confused, but just enjoys his company.Set in ‘A New Year’, but you don’t have to read it to read this.
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> I’m baaaaack!!!! It’s been the crappiest few weeks I have had in a long time and I have had a break from writing but now I’m back, with three (possibly five) folders - one for each different show I will be doing fics on. I wanted to get a chapter of ‘A New Year’ up but I couldn’t finish it before tonight, so I typed up this oneshot. 
> 
> Today marks the beginning of my holidays for 2 weeks, so I shall start writing again. Hopefully start both of my series’s again. It’s going to be great :)
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for being so patient, I know that it’s been a while (especially for this au, poor thing hasn’t been updated in almost 2 months) but I will be back for a while! 
> 
> I will be doing She-Ra, Brooklyn 99, The Office, The Dragon Prince and Percy Jackson oneshots and the occasional series. Which is fun, lots of new characters to write! 
> 
> Enjoy the oneshot, this idea has been sitting in a folder for a while and it’s great to get it out and finished :)

“Callum!” I cried, laughing as he spun me around in his arms.

“Say it!” He demanded, grinning adorably as he set me down on solid ground. 

“Ugh, my head is spinning. That wasn’t necessary.” I grumbled, but I couldn’t wipe the smile off my face.

“Go on. Say it.” 

I felt his grip on me tighten in preparation to spin me around again and my hands grabbed his shoulders.

“Okay, okay, fine!” I conceded, rolling my eyes. “Maybe human food isn’t so bad.”

“Finally!” Callum sighed, exasperated. “Was that so hard?”

I wrinkled my nose. “Yeah, that took a lot of effort.”

He laughed, and I reached up to brush away the hair that had fallen onto his face.

I was met with a pair of emerald eyes, shining with pure, unfiltered happiness.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but he decided against it and just grinned cheekily at me.

“Come on, I think that the chicken skewers are almost ready.”

Dinner was amazing. I wasn’t about to tell Callum that, of course. But it was really good. Humans were onto something with their sauces (was it bbq on the chicken?) and meats.

After the meal, I practically dragged Callum over to the fire escape, climbing onto the roof. 

It was a clear night, the stars and moon shining above us. The moon wasn’t full, but it was directly overhead with no clouds in the way. I sat down on the air-conditioning unit jutting out from from the roof and let the moonlight wash over me.

I closed my eyes, feeling Callum settle down next to me.

“You’re... you’re glowing.” He murmured in awe.

I forced my eyes open and looked down at my hands - there was a faint white aura around them. Around me.

“We’re so close to the sky... it’s almost like a full moon up here.” I replied.

The college was dark, almost no lights still on, so the galaxies and stars shining above us were bright and large in number.

“I didn’t know that the human lands were this beautiful.” I whispered.

“Beautiful.” Callum repeated, but he was looking at me.

Again, he seemed like he wanted to speak. He opened his mouth, but then closed it and turned his gaze back up to the night sky.

I snuggled closer to him and his arm went around my shoulder as we watched the stars and moon.

We slipped back down into the apartment, and I changed out of my clothes and into a pair of sleep shorts and a t-shirt.

It was becoming a familiar routine - we changed, took turns brushing our teeth and sometimes showering, then cuddled in the bed. It was only a single bed, so we were usually very close together and touching in some way.

Not that I was complaining.

Callum took a lot longer than usual in the shower, so I was already asleep by the time he lightly stepped into the room.

I drowsily woke up as the mattress sunk behind me, and an arm slung around my waist, a hand splaying on my stomach.

I hummed contently as I was tugged into a warm body.

“Sleepy assassin.” Callum teased.

“Mmmmmmm.” I agreed, still half-asleep.

I felt him hesitate behind me, but then his head burrowed into my neck and I didn’t remember anything else after that. 

Morning came way too fast, and I was being shaken awake by Callum.

“Come on.” He mumbled. “Wake up.”

“Okay, okay.” I replied, stretching and yawning.

Before long, we dragged ourselves to the kitchen and each made some cereal.

“What am I eating.” I grumbled, poking at my yellow flakes in milk. It was less of a question and more of a statement.

“Human food. We agreed that it was delicious last night. Remember?”

“Ugh, now I do.”

I finished my flakes and put the bowl in the sink, before leaving to get dressed. When I left the room wearing my leather jacket and light blue skinny jeans, Callum couldn’t stop raking his gaze over my form.

“It’s not that special.” I told him, but he walked up to me and circled his arms around my waist.

“You look stunning.” He smiled, and I couldn’t help but grin back.

He kissed me, slowly and deeply, and I wound my fingers into his hair.

There was a crash outside, and I jumped. When I looked outside at the window, it was just a cat that had fallen down the fire escape stairs.

I scowled, and Callum laughed. But then he went quiet. I glanced up at him to see what was wrong -

“I love you.” He whispered.

That... that was the first time he’d said it. My eyes widened, my mouth falling open a little. It was unexpected, but I knew that he was telling the truth. And I had no doubt about what I wanted to say back.

“I- I love you too” my voice cracked, but I was smiling so much, and he was too, and I just gave up on words and thinking and I kissed him.

I knew in my heart that I loved him. The past month had been amazing - even before that night on the couch when he first kissed me. All the way back to when we had met and instantly clicked, he had made my days better, made me laugh and smile and just be happier than I had with anyone else.

I threw away all thoughts of sense and Runaan and college, just drowning in the feeling of his lips on mine.

Callum eventually broke the kiss. I gazed at him from lowered eyelids, content with spending the rest of the night in his embrace.

“Do you think... do you think that we’re moving too fast?” He asked.

I was taken aback by the question, snapped out of the mood. “Why?”

“Well, everyone else says that they do the whole dramatic love confession after, like, months, and they usually do... other things first - it just seems like we’re doing things in the wrong order.”

I studied his expression carefully, but I couldn’t really find anything that betrayed how he was feeling. I didn’t know if he was nervous, if he actually thought that we were doing things wrong, or anything at all.

“Well, I think that it doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks or does in their relationships. This is us, this is what we’re doing, and it’s at whatever pace we want.” I said, choosing my words carefully. Alright, I was going to take a risk here. I hated putting myself in a vulnerable position, but this was for Callum. “Personally, this is already the best relationship I’ve been in. And I’ve been in a couple.”

“Really?” Callum smiled, surprised.

“Easily.” I confirmed. “Wait, were you surprised about the fact that yes, I have had boyfriends before, or my amazing speech?”

“Can it be both?” He teased, and I slapped his arm.

“Dummy.”

“You love it.” He grinned cheekily.

I rolled my eyes fondly even though my stomach was squirming with his words. In a good way. “Yeah, I do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback, comments or prompts are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Stay safe out there guys <3


End file.
